


gotta get with you

by lydiamaartins



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay as hell, Marriage Proposal, i literally wrote this bc its gay day in the usa and im happy af, my queer lil heart cant handle this, this is so feelsy and fluffy im so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamaartins/pseuds/lydiamaartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke’s head shoots up suddenly. She drops her phone on the bed, takes both of Lexa’s hands in her own, and declares, “Marry me.”</p><p>or the one where these two noobs are adorable and sleepy and just love each other sO MUCH PUNCH ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta get with you

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was sobbing yesterday and i was so happy i just had to write y'know??? so yeah at least 200 words were obscured by tears sorry.  
> also they live in michigan bc michigan was one of the 13 states where marriage equality was officially legalized yesterday.  
> title from 'girls like girls' by hayley kiyoko

Lexa wakes up to Clarke’s gasp.  
  
This isn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence, seeing as Clarke often has nightmares about the death of her father, but this is...different. There’s an undertone to it that isn’t scared, but Lexa can’t place what it is, exactly. However, she sits up, ready to wrap an arm around Clarke’s shoulders and soothe her back to sleep just like she always does. Her girlfriend is sitting up, rigid, her pink tank top and messy bedhead pulling Lexa’s eyes. “Clarke, babe, what’s the matter?”  
  
Clarke doesn’t answer. Her hands are clenched tight around her phone, knuckles turning white. Her hair falls around her face like a curtain, but the light from the screen illuminates it enough to reveal tears building in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Lexa reaches for her girlfriend’s arm. It’s covered in goosebumps. “Clarke?”  
  
“They did it,” Clarke whispers.  
  
Lexa frowns and rubs Clarke’s arm in circles. “What do you mean, love? What happened?”  
  
Clarke’s head shoots up suddenly, her eyes alight with a fire Lexa loves. She drops her phone on the bed, takes both of Lexa’s hands in her own, and declares, “Marry me.”  
  
Lexa tilts her head in surprise and sighs. “Clarke…”  
  
“I’m serious,” Clarke’s face is solemn, and her tears have subsided. “Let’s go to City Hall. Right now.”  
  
“What, in our pajamas?” Lexa laughs and pokes Clarke in the side; she answers with a giggle and a swat at Lexa’s hand. “Besides,” Lexa continues, the joking edge to her voice gone, “Michigan hasn’t decided we’re good enough to get married yet. Don’t you remember?”  
  
Clarke drops her head, and Lexa feels a sinking in her stomach, just like she does every time she thinks about marriage. She reaches for Clarke’s hand, but it’s already preoccupied with grabbing her phone, which she lifts up in front of Lexa’s face. “Marry me, Lexa Woods.”  
  
Lexa squints at the screen, letting her eyes adjust. The article Clarke has up has a multicolored background, and it’s difficult to read at first. She makes out the title: ‘Same Sex Marriage Now Legal in All 50 States’. She drops the phone with a gasp and looks up at Clarke, who has tears in her eyes again. “Is this real?”  
  
Clarke nods rapidly and grabs Lexa’s hand and squeezes it. Lexa looks at her girlfriend, down at the phone, then back up at Clarke again, and lets out a happy shriek of laughter. Clarke laughs and lets her tears fall again, dropping her head onto Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa wraps her arms around her neck and holds her, holds her as if she’s going to lose her, as if this is all a dream and she’s going to wake up and it’ll all be gone. She’s laughing and crying and she can barely see anything anymore but Clarke is warm and her lips are pressed against Lexa’s collarbone and _they can get married._  
  
It feels like only seconds have passed before Clarke pulls away, though it’s likely been several minutes. She presses a kiss to Lexa’s forehead and pulls away with a smirk. “I’m going to take a shower, you’re going to call all our friends, and then you’re going to join me and get ready to get married, okay?”  
  
Lexa grins. “Okay, Fiancée.”  
  
Clarke giggles and leans down to press a kiss to Lexa’s lips. It’s soft and chaste, but there’s a flurry of excitement Lexa remembers from the early days of their relationship. She breaks the kiss with her own smile.  
  
Clarke pulls away with her eyes still closed, and Lexa takes a second to appreciate how beautiful she is in all her morning glory. Her tank top is too long and her shorts are too short, her hair has all but completely fallen out of the loose braid Lexa did the night before, She looks completely undone in the soft light of their bedroom, illuminated only by the light coming through the uncovered corners of the windows. Her eyes blink open and she notices Lexa staring; her eyes crinkle when she smiles. “What?”  
  
Lexa shrugs and bites her lips. “You’re just so beautiful. I love you.”  
  
Clarke’s smile softens. “I love you more. Now call everyone so we can have our last go at pre-marital sex.”  
  
Lexa laughs and tosses a pillow at her (she catches it).  
  
“Don’t look at my ass on the way out, you can do that once we’re married.”  
  
Lexa giggles, _giggles_ , and flops back on the bed, grinning up at the ceiling. “I’m getting married,” she whispers to herself, and giggles again.  
  
She flips onto her stomach and reaches for Clarke’s phone. She opens it quickly and selects ‘Damn Mechanic’ from the contact list. It rings eight times before Raven picks up with a tired sounding, “What the _fuck_ do you want, Griffin?”  
  
“Raven? Hey, it’s Lexa,” she adjusts so she’s sitting up in the bed.  
  
“Oh, really? Well, in that case, what the fuck do you want, Woods?”  
  
“Raven, be nice,” Lexa admonishes, leaning back into the headboard.  
  
She hears Raven sigh on the other end. “Lexa, I love you, but it is 6:45 in the morning and I was up until 2 am doing other things, and I’m going back to sleep unless this is important.”  
  
Lexa raises an eyebrow. “Did I wake up ‘other things’?”  
  
“No, I’m in her bathroom. My phone was on silent.” She hears rustling in the background. “So what is it Lex? You okay? Clarke?”  
  
Lexa opens her mouth and hears the water go on in her and Clarke’s bathroom. She grins. “How soon can you make it to City Hall?”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is octaya call me beep me if you wanna reach me


End file.
